


Forever.

by Skeleton_Wolf



Series: Sterek Short Stories! [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clumsy Derek Hale, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Wolf/pseuds/Skeleton_Wolf
Summary: Stiles just wants this to last forever so why not make it so?





	Forever.

"Derek?" Stiles called throughout the house, the aforementioned man appearing around the corner only moments later.

"Yeah?" He hummed as he walked over, it had been a good morning, just lazing about the house together since neither of them had work today.

"Can you hand me that book?" He gestured vaguely at the book sitting on the coffee table only a few inches away from his feet.

"And you couldn't get it yourself why?" Derek asked even as he picked the book up.

"'cause I'm a lazy ass hole." He replied with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, you are." 

"But I'm your lazy ass hole." He said around a smirk.

"You know it." Derek went to hand Stiles the book but tripped on the rug and dropped it causing Stiles to burst out laughing. "Oh, shut up." But Derek laughed too.

Once again he went to hand the book to his boyfriend and once again he failed. This time he pulled a face and, as he picked up the book, stuck his claws into it. When it reached Stiles' hand and he saw the holes he burst into another fit of laughter.

"Nice, Derek, real mature." Derek looked down at the book as Stiles turned it, holding it up to the light to examine it and joined in.

Stiles watched as Derek's whole face lit up in a smile, his laugh echoing around the room and he felt like he'd stepped into some cheesy romance novel as he thought about that laugh. He could spend the rest of his life hearing that laugh and still not have heard it enough times. He could see that smile every day till the end of time and still miss it when it was gone. See those grey-green tourmaline eyes glisten in the light as he tilted his head back an endless amount of times and still wish he could see them more.

The whole world seemed to fall away and it was just Derek, only Derek, and he knew he needed this for the rest of forever. Knew he couldn't lose this. Knew he couldn't let this slip through his fingers. Knew he had found it, found the one. Everyone around him talked about this but he didn't know it would or could happen to him until now. The words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to process them.

"Marry me?" It was a question but it sounded more like a command.

"Wha-what?" Derek spluttered, his smile only widening.

"Marry. Me." He made sure the words were as clear as day. Made sure there was no way Derek could miss hear or misread what he'd said.

"Yes. Gods yes." Then he was up and in Derek's arms, lips pressed together in the most loving, passion-filled kiss they'd ever shared. It was all they'd ever wanted, all they'd ever needed and they finally had it. They were complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, just a little bit of happy fluff because I felt like it. If you want to please leave a comment and/or kudos, it always brightens my day. :) Thanks for reading! Have a fabulous day!
> 
> P.S. if you have any tips on how I could improve my writing that is also welcome. :)


End file.
